


Love at first sight

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Haikyuu - Freeform, I really do not know what to tag for this, M/M, star eye emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another day of showing up to class barely on time for Oikawa, but when he arrived at class what he saw was more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble is actually based off of a friends artwork! Super short but I wrote it on a whim awhile back!
> 
> Here is the link for it https://twitter.com/oshietooru/status/712311067666288640
> 
> Raine is great and so is her artwork! LOVE YOU RAINE!
> 
> Also please comment below if you would like me to continue this fic! I am not sure if I should leave it as an open ended one-shot or continue it!

Oikawa was rushing to get himself ready for class, he always found himself rushing out the door a half hour before class. He brushed his hair, threw on a long sleeve shirt with a cardigan underneath, some light colored skinny jeans, and ran out the door. Of course he ended up slowing his walk down half way there and not caring. He stopped at a coffee shop on campus and played on his phone a little before finally walking into class and sitting in the back row. When he entered he found himself sitting in the back row. His professor was in the front of the room talking about something and Oikawa was just staring down at his phone. Though soon enough she invited up a guest speaker. Oikawa lifted his head up from his phone and ended up just staring at who now stood in the place of his professor. A tallish man of 5’10” who had broad shoulders and dark hair and he was breath taking. Instead of him listening to any of the words coming out of the man’s mouth he was simply staring. He was now hashing a plan on how he could confront him and how he could get his phone number. So he started to tune into the lecture and when everyone was dismissed at the end Oikawa walked down the long lecture hall up to the front. 

His hands were shaking a little with slightly flushed cheeks,” um, excuse me Mister Iwaizumi, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about the different physical therapy opportunities here on campus and in the area. As well as where I can look for jobs once I graduate,” he did not really care though. His major was not physical therapy but it would work for now as a cover hopefully.

Iwaizumi was packing his things up and checked his watch,” well I have about ten minutes or so now-“  


“-Well I think I might need more than ten minutes so maybe we could get together for coffee or somethingggg?” Oikawa was trying not to seem too eager but it was definitely coming across that way.  


Iwaizumi picked up his bag and readjusted his glasses,” well I can give you my number and perhaps I can find some time in my schedule.” He wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to the man in front of him.

Oikawa smiled happily and looked at the number, he actually got it, that was super easy too and hopefully he didn’t come off as too pushy. He grabbed his things and walked off to his next class. As Iwaizumi walked out he had a slight blush on his cheeks as well, he had a weird feeling of attraction towards the person he just talked to and did not think much of it though and moved on until he got a text message a half hour later from the same man as before. He found out his name was Oikawa Tooru. He began to text him for a little while figuring out a meeting time for them both. They decided to meet the next day at 6PM in the library on campus. Needless to say both of the men were excited to see one another again.


End file.
